Vampires
Vampires Vampires are a Species within the Nocturnal Beings Category like the Lycans, Imps, and Ghouls. Female vampires become supposedly human so they may bare children. Being creations of The Devil all vampires, lose all rights to Gods Divine protection, use of their Eternal Soul, Human Spirit, and Spirit Force. First Vampire Dracula is the first vampire, he is a Nephilim in his awakened state, making him well beyond human. The Devil is given all the souls of anyone Dracula turns forever to help pay for the powers he received. Sub human race, living beings that use blood to continue living, these creatures, through the use of their Vampiric blood have powers that rival even the Neo Priests and Lycans. Vampires have longer to learn how to minimizing the the high cost to produce Burning Techniques, Blood Type Currently the only known vampire blood types are: The Primum Sanguis (The First Blood) - The Pureblood - Vampires born with atleast one Pureblood parent and a Vampie born, or Human Turned. The Vampire Born - Are Vampires whose parents are both Vampire Born or Human Turned. The Human Turned - Humans that survived, 'The Turning Process', are known as 'The Human Turned'. The Incompletes - Through unknown means during, The Turning Process one can hault further transformation. The Failures - All failed transitions to becoming a vampire under go, 'Ghoulification'. Pureblood vampires may have a child with a human turned too produce another pureblood. Blood Connection Vampires gain their powers from the unique trait of blood burning, the entire reason for their need to consume human blood. With this trait vampires can heal from any wound minus head removal or too much damage to the brain. Once a vampire matures from a Noctine to a Mature Noctine, they are able to use their Phenomenon Attribute, which is the main power. These powers burn their Vampiric blood forcing them to consume fresh blood to replace it, this is also the reference to their Blood Stock. Vampire Ranks Vampires are classed based on their control over the burning rate of their Vampiric blood, this is also known as the Vampire Blood Stock, as well as the efficiency of their unique Blood Burning Techniques. The vampire ranking system was created by the The highest level Supernatural Abilities Vampires gain access to varies advanced Supernatural Abilities as they learn to control their Vampiric blood and own unique Phenomenon Attribute. Ash Wings, Benevolences, Blood Burning, Feeding Bite, Fear Inducement, Nephilim Blood Affect, Nephilim Physiology, Rage, Second Wind, Turning Bite, Vampire Bite, Vampire Eyes, and Vampiric Blood Affect. Phenomenon Attribute Once a vampire matures from a Noctine to a Mature Noctine, they gain use of their Phenomenon Attribute, a power that is chosen at random and is categorized among a unique Class and Tier system. The vampires most mentally and often times, physically program their manipulation methods to create Burning Techniques successfully. This power burns their Vampiric blood using up their Blood Stock. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Nocturnal Beings